warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Shattered Lash
} | info = *Gara thrusts her glass longsword with 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 meters range toward the aiming reticle, dealing 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 damage and knocking back all enemies within 0.75 meters radius from the blade. Holding the ability key (default ) instead sweeps the glass longsword from left to right in a 180° arc in front of Gara, dealing 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 damage to all enemies within reach and bashing them away in a ragdoll state in the direction of the sweep. **Thrust and sweep damage are affected by Ability Strength. **Shattered Lash is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Steel Charge), elemental damage, and physical damage mods. ***As Shattered Lash damage is not comprised of damage, physical damage mods that affect have no effect on Shattered Lash. ***Adding damage will drastically enhance the knockback effect for both thrust and sweep. ***Shattered Lash's damage uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Ability Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed Steel Charge, Pressure Point, and Intensify, a rank-3 Shattered Lash will have 2.8 1.3 2,912}} damage on thrust or damage on sweep. ***Shattered Lash is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats or other melee mods including critical chance and damage mods (e.g., Organ Shatter, True Steel), status chance mods (e.g., Drifting Contact), melee range mods (e.g., Reach), weapon augments (e.g., Justice Blades), class-specific mods (e.g., Covert Lethality), or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). ***Shattered Lash is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter from the equipped melee weapon. **Range and sweep arc are affected by Ability Range, while blade radius is not. ***The relationship between sweep arc and Ability Range is nonlinear. ***Sweep is not perfectly aligned in a straight line and is similar to a wave-like pattern, allowing Shattered Lash to hit enemies on a slightly higher terrain elevation than Gara past ~'90°'. ***Sweep arc is determined by the glass longsword's sweeping animation. The right side of the arc extends clockwise or shrinks counterclockwise when modified by Ability Range mods, enabling Shattered Lash to hit enemies behind Gara the more Ability Range is added. **Thrust and sweep casting speeds are not affected by Natural Talent and Speed Drift. **Glass longsword has innate Punch Through, bypassing entities, walls, and obstacles in the environment. **Thrust direction is determined when quick cast is initiated. Glass longsword will generate from the initial position regardless of Gara's orientation and position during the cast. **Sweep occurs around Gara's character model once the hold cast is initiated. On cast, Gara is reoriented toward the aiming reticle, but the glass longsword's path is predetermined by the sweep animation and cannot be redirected upward or downward. **Enemies crystallized by Mass Vitrify are not affected by Shattered Lash's ragdoll and knockback effects. *Casting Shattered Lash on the player's own Mass Vitrify glass barrier causes it to break and explode outward, dealing damage to enemies outside the barrier. Damage type of the glass barrier explosion is determined by Shattered Lash's thrust or sweep used to shatter the barrier. *Shattered Lash's quick cast is a One-Handed Action that allows Gara to fire and reload weapons, as well as move and perform Maneuvers during cast. **Hold cast is a two-handed animation that stops Gara's movement and other actions during cast. * Can be cast while in midair. * While ability is silent, it does not activate stealth multiplier. *The glass longsword is visually summoned from Gara's left palm and does not possess a grip. Glass shards will constantly break away and fall from the blade as a visual effect, while the longsword fades into and out of existence for the duration of the thrust or sweep. ** The longsword and its particle effects are affected by Gara's chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = *Tap for quick cast to thrust the glass sword where you aim, puncturing through all enemies in a line to inflict damage, knockdown and knockback. Thrust allows Gara to keep on the move, use Maneuvers, as well as fire and reload weapons. *Hold the button for hold cast to sweep the sword, slashing all enemies in an arc to inflict damage, body ragdoll and knockback. However, sweep locks Gara in place during cast. **Sweep is animation-locked and cannot be aimed upward or downward. However, because the sweep is in a wave-like pattern, it can hit enemies on a lower or higher terrain elevation than Gara depending on the troughs and crests of the wave. You can familiarize yourself with this pattern in Captura mode using the advance time function. **Mod for more Ability Range to extend the sweep arc, allowing you to hit enemies behind Gara. **If enemies are standing on a higher elevation, use Aim Glide (default hold while in midair) and time your sweep to hit them with your blade. *Modify your melee weapon with base damage, elemental damage, and and damage to maximize potential damage for Shattered Lash. Depending on your preferred attack method (thrust or sweep) and enemies you will face, you can specialize in or damage mods to take advantage of damage type bonuses against different factions. **Base damage, elemental damage, and physical damage from melee Riven Mods do affect Shattered Lash, further amplifying its damage potential. *Due to enemies being ragdolled by both thrust and sweep, adding damage to your melee weapon can cause Shattered Lash to launch enemies far away, similar to the interaction between and the Sonicor's energy blast. *Use Splinter Storm on an enemy target to amplify Shattered Lash's damage on it. *Cast Spectrorage on a cluster of enemies or in the enemy's path to cause them to gather inside the carousel, then use Shattered Lash to thrust at specific targets in a line or sweep the entire group away. *Crystallize enemies using Mass Vitrify then attack them with Shattered Lash for increased damage. **Damage multipliers from Mass Vitrify and Splinter Storm can stack to produce even higher damage output for Shattered Lash. *Create a Mass Vitrify barrier and strike it down with Shattered Lash, destroying it in an explosion of glass fragments that damage enemies on the outside of the barrier. Thrust or sweep determines the physical damage type the explosion damage will adopt, allowing you to adjust its damage potential against different factions. **Since the glass longsword has innate Punch Through, Shattered Lash can hit enemies standing outside the Mass Vitrify barrier, dealing damage from both the sword and the explosion to enemies in your reach. }} See Also *Gara Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Gara